


This year, we'll make a new start

by blackheartboi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gay, I Love You, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Polyamory, Swearing, Treebros, a n y w a y, and honestly what a mood, apparently commas arent a thing in ao3 tags, connor was totally a dinosaur kid c'mon yall, dang it every time i see that Needs More Dinosaurs! tag and i still strongly agree, dang it let me live, dear evan hansen - Freeform, enjoy yall, he has anxiety karen, he's not shy, i don't know what that means but i always put it there soo, i know its bad dont @ me, i mean not really but yeah, i really hateeee tags, i saw a tag that was like, i wasn't though, im gonna stop now this is too much, its just fluffy, just sleepy and sad, sincerely three, starts out a lil angsty but ets beter, surprisingly no mentions of the devils lettuice, thats weed to you and i, there is far too little dinosaur content in this fandom, thinking of making a sequal just to say: whoever threw that snowball - your moms a hoe, this hc was shown to me by a friend and i'm a little bit obsessed with it, whats capitalisation idk her, why am I given this kind of responsiblilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartboi/pseuds/blackheartboi
Summary: Basically just a lil bit of belated new years fluff where Connor delivers pizzas and it gets cute





	This year, we'll make a new start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highkeyhamiltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeyhamiltrash/gifts), [Dear_Evan_Kleinsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Evan_Kleinsen/gifts).



> I wrote this at 3am while falling asleep so the quality is questionable but take it anyway

Crystals of snow fell from the sky as Connor tried not to fucking _freeze_ to death, climbing into the obnoxiously bright delivery van outside the darkening wondows of his workplace. Slotting the keys into the ignition, he distantly regarded the new years countdown emerging from the vehicles crackling radio.

This was far from how he wanted to spend the beginning of the new year. In a freezing cold car, doing a shitty job and delivering food to assholes. But his parents had insisted that he get a job, and news years was far from his favourite holiday.Plus he got paid extra for working during a holiday, so. There he was. 

Icy breeze pricked his body as he slowly opened the car door, clutching the warm box to his chest and attempting to calm himself by repeating _just one more delivery, just one more delivery_.

The doorbell he pressed his gloved finger against released a shrill indication of his presence, and Connor allowed himself to visualise his warm house and bed. It was a soothing thought. It was a good representation of just how fucking cold it was that his house was actually a soothing thought. 

Just one more delivery, that was easy right? Just one more- 

_"What sort of time do you call this?"_

This had to be some kind of nightmare. 

Standing before him in all his obnoxious glory, was Jared Kleinman. 

_How fucking fantastic._

"Excuse me? I'm still waiting for an answer." His mouth curved in a dumb smirk and it took every ounce of Connor's self control not to slap it off of the boys face. 

"What's that supposed to mean? You ordered it twenty minutes ago, the time limit extends to forty." The words dripped from his mouth in a hollow monotone, barely trying to mask his frustration, before he directed his glare at the box he was probably gripping way too hard. 

His building anger apparently flew under the other boys radar, as that shit-eating grin remained ever-present upon his face. 

"I'll have you know I ordered this last year? I refuse to pay for such crappy service."

Following his statement, the boy crossed his arms and tapped his feet in mock frustration. However, the 'effect' was undercut by a shout from inside the house of "Shut up Jared!" 

He knew that voice. It was the same voice that had laughed at him in the hall. The same voice that greeted him in the computer lab and allowed Connor to sign his cast before he'd gone and fucked everything up. 

There's no way it could be worse.

Suddenly, Kleinman eyes were fixed on him like he was seeing him for the first time. 

"Hey wait a minute, it's Connor Murphy! Huh, I guess being the school shooter doesn't pay all that well."

_Never mind, it could absolutely get worse._

Before he had a chance to respond (or rather land a punch at the shorter boy, if he'd really decided to abandon his impulse control) Evan Hansen emerged from an adjoining room and into the hall, mismatched, woolen socks skidding across the wooden floor as he hastily made his way to the two boys, all accompanied with another short-breathed reprimand for the bespectacled teen. Connor had to to hide his amusement despite himself. 

"Jared, shut up!" he hissed, turning to Connor with wide eyes "uh I'm uh, s-sorry about J-Jared he uh. Y-Yeah. But we'll pay you I promise I hope you're having a lovely new year!" 

Despite the kind sentiment, it took the taller a moment to decipher as it sounded more like "butwe'llpayyouIpromiseIhopeyou'rehavingalovelynewyear!". However, after processing the boys words, Connor almost smiled. That is until- 

"I'm just saying! Who delivers pizza on new years other than people who are going nowhere in life?" 

_"Jared!"_

'What?! He's probably _poisoned_ it!

And just like that, it was gone. 

He'd been expecting the comment, yet he couldn't help but feel...downcast? He was definitely angry, steadily approching the threshold of murderous, but he couldn't understand why he cared so much? It was just Hansen and Kleinman for fucks sake. 

Either way, it was definitely too much for him to deal with ten minutes into the new year. 

Cold stare occupying his eyes, Connor retaliated only with a 'keep your fucking pizza' and shoved it into Jared's hands, before turning to cross the drive. 

_What were you expecting? Did you honestly think they'd want to talk to a freak like you?_

This entire thing had been a disaster. Now he just wanted to go home. 

He'd almost reached the sidewalk, feet making sharp dents into the picturesque blanket of snow, but before he could reach the gradually freezing vehicle, a quiet voice caused him to turn. 

"Connor! W-wait!" 

"What do you fucking want?" he didn't try to keep the irritation from his voice, even though he knew that it wasn't really Evan's fault. But fuck it, he was tired and cold and just, so fucking _done_ with everything. 

"Sorry! S-Sorry I uh...I just w-wondered if you uh...doyouwannacomeinside?" 

_Oh._

It took a moment for Connor to understand what he was saying, a sarcastic response of disbelief already on the tip of his tounge, before he noticed the uncharacteristic anxious determination wrought onto Evan's features. 

_Did they really want him there?_

No way. 

"Much as I'd love too, I think Kleinman over the there is too preoccupied drug testing the food." he commented, arms crossed in front of him and eyebrows arched in an attempt at nonchalance, all while sarcasm dripped from his tone. 

He was expecting Evan to let him leave after that. Or maybe even part ways with an offhand comment about how much of an asshole he was. What he hadn't anticipated, was Jared placing the box down and following him outside. 

"C'mon dude, don't be an ass. I was just kidding. It's a thing that people do." The familiar smirk was wrought onto his features, rolling his eyes after the statement, but despite the almost exact replica of the scornful words from the first day of senior year, it seemed almost...genuine? 

He really shouldn't agree to this. It would only end badly. All he needed to say was 'no' and- 

"Okay, sure." 

Well there goes _that_ plan.

Following the two inside, the trio congregated inside Evans lounge, Jared unceremoniously tossing the pizza box onto the table, before snatching the remote from Evan and flicking on some dumb horror movie. Collapsing onto the end of the couch, Connor couldn't contain the small smile that formed on his face. It felt so _normal_. When the other two boys squashed in beside him, he finally allowed himself to be content, the quiet bickering concerning the movie projected onto the screen going over his head.

Maybe things would be shit tomorrow, but at least he could hold on to this. 

\- 

If the scene was being watched outside the snow-frosted window, it'd be impossible to tell that the three boys sharing jokes and pizza had only become friends as of an hour ago. Yet, as the time blurred together and Connor felt his head slowly fall onto Kleinman's shoulder, his last thought was _maybe this new years wasn't so shitty after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please drop a kudos if you did :)


End file.
